This invention relates in general to electrically actuated latch assemblies and, in particular, to an improved structure for an actuator providing a double locking feature for a latch assembly. Such a latch assembly may be used, for example, on a vehicle door.
Vehicles such as passenger cars are commonly equipped with individual latches which secure respective passenger and driver doors. Each latch is typically provided with an individual mechanical lock which may be key operated from the exterior of the vehicle and provided with manual means for operating inside the vehicle, e.g., a respective sill button.
As is commonly known, the lock may be actuated to lock the door and prevent unlatching of the door. An occupant of a vehicle may lock the doors, for example, to prevent entry into the vehicle by an unauthorized individual while the vehicle is momentarially at rest. The terms "latching" and "unlatching" as used herein refer to the acts of, respectively, securing a door closed and freeing the door so it can be opened. "Locking" and "unlocking" are used to refer to the act of actuating a lock mechanism to respectively prevent and permit unlatching of the door.
These locks are commonly provided with a means for remote operation, such as an electrically operated lock actuator for locking and unlocking. It has also been found desirable to provide these locks with a so-called anti-theft or double lock feature. When activated, such a feature disables the interior manual operating means for the lock. The exterior operating means requires a key to be operated, and the electric operating means may be tied into an electronic vehicle security system to prevent unauthorized operation. In this condition, a thief who gains entry into the vehicle by, for example, breaking a window cannot unlock the vehicle door. A vehicle thus equipped is therefore a less attractive target for thieves.